


Idle Shadow

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Getting Together, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama waited too long. Now Hinata and Bokuto have crushes on each other, Kageyama thinks he has one on Hinata but they're fighting, and Akaashi doesn't understand why he's even involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair week day 4 prompt: unrequited.
> 
> Spoilers for the training camp arc with Fukurodani.

Kageyama felt a bitter burn resting in his throat. Ever since Hinata threatened to keep his eyes open for spikes, they haven't spoken to each other. They talked near each other, exchanged a few words in passing, or just glanced at each other. Hinata went to Yamaguchi's side for conversations, and he was silent when he practiced privately with Kageyama. Yachi joined them, and she provided a good excuse to speak, but Kageyama could still sense the tense wariness in Hinata.

"Kageyama, is everything alright?" Suga asked him. He saw Suga eye him from time to time, and it made Kageyama cringe inside. He didn't want Suga to be concerned. Some of it was volleyball related, but some of it was too personal, and he felt ridiculous for making it personal.

"I'm fine, Suga," Kageyama said quietly. He ducked away and continued walking past.

They were taking a break from practice matches for water and chatting. Kageyama leaned against the wall a couple feet away from most of his teammates to glance around, looking for Hinata. Hinata took the chance to sidle up to Bokuto. Bokuto was so much taller, and he bent his head to smile down at Hinata and maintain eye contact.

Hinata had that flush of admiration alongside his reddened post-exercise skin. He listened to whatever Bokuto was saying with an open mouth, hands clasped or in the air to mimic Bokuto's gestures throughout their conversation.

Kageyama knew how much Hinata admired Bokuto, or any skilled spiker really. It sometimes brought a pang to his chest when he thought about it. He flustered and stumbled at Hinata's praise, and he regretted receiving it in the moment when he became embarrassingly unable to respond or snapped, but he thought about it for hours afterward. Hinata was so friendly, though, and he gave unintentional flattery to everyone. Kageyama was left wondering if Hinata meant anything deeper praising him, or if he just saw Kageyama as a teammate. Marveled at his abilities separate from the rest of him, saw him as a means to enable his own abilities.

Hinata ran around Bokuto with his arms behind him, revving up for practice to resume. Bokuto smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair, and Kageyama envied him in that casual touch. Bokuto wasn't afraid to do anything, he didn't hesitate to think about patting Hinata on the shoulder to send him off. Kageyama calculated every contact with Hinata, and he almost always decided to refrain from touching. He didn't think through his verbal interactions, though, which was just as bad.

Hinata returned to Karasuno's side of the court, and Suga led the other sidelined players out of the way. Kageyama took his place as the setter on the court again, and Hinata waved at Bokuto before their match began.

 

* * *

 

Hinata slid into place beside Bokuto on the bench. All the teams shared the cafeteria for meals, and Hinata was thrilled about it. Bokuto even called him over, shouted across the room for him to take the seat. Kuroo had the other side taken, and Akaashi and Kenma had the seats across from them. Others were still filtering through the rows of tables.

"So," Bokuto began, dragging his chopsticks through his rice instead of picking any up. "That was quite the match today, Hinata Shouyou."

"You can call me Hinata! Or Shouyou!" 

Bokuto patted his head, and Hinata brightened. "I'll call you Hinata."

"This is the kind of friendship I think I am afraid of," Akaashi said. 

"Why?" Hinata asked, swiveling his head to Akaashi. "What's wrong with me? Or us?"

"You're like a little Bokuto," Kuroo said. He sipped on his drink and eyed Akaashi's frown.

"That's not how I'd put it," Akaashi said. 

Hinata was too happy with the answer to reply. He took a bite of his food and chewed, his eyes darting between them as they spoke. He trailed back to Bokuto during silences, leaning a little closer to see his reaction. Bokuto's contemplative hums and quirks of his mouth were interesting, every type of response he gave was interesting, and Hinata's subsequent bursts of words were always in agreement with Bokuto's opinions.

"What about that setter of yours?" Bokuto asked. "Seriously, what's up with his tosses? They look weird."

Hinata lowered his chopsticks to think, his eyes going blank for a moment. "I don't know about his tosses, either, right now. I didn't even know Kageyama was learning a new toss. He didn't tell me."

Kuroo leaned forward to catch Hinata's attention. "Are you two fighting? I haven't seen you guys talk much during this camp."

Hinata gave a small nod. "I want to try changing my spike, but he doesn't want me to. He thinks it's fine the way it is, and that I should focus on improving more important things."

"Improve your spike? It's already pretty great," Bokuto said.

Hinata pressed his lips together. He was about to thank him, probably loudly, but something light thudded in his chest and he lost the urge to shout. He tucked his head down. "Pretty great?" 

"Yeah. The way you shoot up, it's amazing! Don't you think so, Akaashi?"

"It's unique."

"I asked for Akaashi, not you, Kenma."

Kenma's eyes flitted back to his food, interest returning to eating.

"I'm fast, but you're strong, Bokuto," Hinata said. "I can hear the ball go _pwah_ from far away, probably!"

Bokuto turned more to Hinata, bending his elbow to rest on the table and face him. "You think so?"

Hinata made an appreciative noise when he nodded. He raised his arm to emphasize his point, shooting it up as he repeated _pwah_.

"Can we talk about something other than Bokuto?" Akaashi asked. "He keeps coming back as the topic."

"Then you're going to have to ask Akaashi to leave," Kuroo muttered.

Bokuto returned to his original sitting position, his mouth twitching down at the comment. "What do you want to talk about, then? Your hair?"

Kuroo slid a hand over his head. "Leave my hair alone."

Bokuto lifted a hand towards Kuroo's head, and Kuroo tried to scoot away. His hands hovered protectively over himself.

"Bokuto, what are you doing? Bokuto--"

Bokuto's hand slipped around Kuroo's, and when it made contact with Kuroo's head, Kuroo leapt up. He removed his legs from under the table to stand away from them.

"I'm going to grab some scissors and shave your head, Bokuto!"

Hinata watched them run around the room. The others looked with sudden alertness, heads raised in surprise, but Hinata just laughed.

 

* * *

 

Hinata interrupted the extra practice Bokuto and Kuroo held after team practices, walking in at the same time as Lev. He knew Tsukishima was invited to join them, and he bristled at Tsukishima's indifference. This was a perfect opportunity to improve their blocking and spiking, and with Bokuto of all people!

"Since there's enough people, let's play 3 on 3," Kuroo said. "Lev, Glasses-kun, you'll play on that side."

Lev swung his arms cheerfully as he took his spot, and Hinata walked up to Akaashi and Bokuto.

"These teams seem a little uneven," Akaashi said, eyeing Lev and Tsukishima standing next to Kuroo.

Hinata didn't understand what he meant. He was quietly looking over Bokuto and Akaashi with shining eyes, awed by the circumstance and their presence. They were both facing Kuroo, and Hinata could see Bokuto trying a serious expression that was too excited to intimidate Kuroo.

Hinata had a hard time fighting against a stone wall of blockers, but after a lucky spike off their hands, Bokuto was so impressed that he taught Hinata how to feint. Hinata rose on his toes eagerly. He saw Bokuto feint against Tsukishima in practice earlier, and it was surprising enough for Nishinoya to miss the ball.

"How long did it take you to master feints?" Hinata asked when their practice ended. Hinata was still bouncing on high-strung energy, wound up from playing beside Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto paused in picking up the net. "Hm. I don't remember. But you're a great spiker, I'm sure you'll do it in no time." 

"Really?!" Hinata moved to help, and Bokuto dipped his head to grin.

"Of course. Y--"

"Hurry up, Bokuto, we don't have all night," Akaashi said as he passed by.

Bokuto's smile slipped, and it twisted into a pout as he finished folding the net with Hinata. Their hands met as they brought the ends together to fold, and Bokuto took it away to handle the rest once it was a neat flat net.

Hinata tucked his hands under his arms. He stared at his hands for things like this, and especially for an accidental touch with someone like Bokuto, but he folded his arms to prevent himself from doing it this time. He felt a twinge of embarrassment when he thought about it. Kageyama and Tsukishima pointed it out and made fun of him before when they saw him gawk at his hands.

Hinata left when the gym was cleaned. Bokuto gave him a farewell pat on the back, and he hunched his shoulders and yelped from it. Bokuto burst out laughing, bending over to gasp and rest a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata watched with wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Hinata was one of the first to grab breakfast and find a seat. 

He claimed an empty table, but he expected the others to arrive soon. He swirled his chopsticks through his food and licked his lips in thought. Bokuto could be here any minute, and Hinata hoped that they could sit together again. He wriggled in his seat as he thought more about it, and he turned his head down. He was nervous now, he recognized that, but he just really wanted Bokuto to sit next to him.

At the sound of footsteps, Hinata raised his head. Kageyama was holding a tray of food, and he paused to glance at Hinata, eyes empty of glares and sharp judgement.

Hinata's trembling smile slid off. He twitched his mouth to the side, thoughtfully frowning and creasing his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. 

Kageyama took a seat at the table in front of Hinata's. Kageyama picked up his chopsticks and ate slowly, eyes noticeably flitting to Hinata. Hinata delayed his eating too, and he decided to wait for Bokuto to arrive before finishing his meal.

Hinata mumbled to himself and leaned his head into his hand. He perked up when he heard Bokuto's loud talking from the opening door, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Kageyama glance up too.

"Hey, Hinata!" Bokuto waved as he walked in, his other hand around his mouth to shout.

Hinata stretched his feet and arms, and he tapped his feet on the floor to wait. Bokuto and Kuroo returned to the same seats, and Lev sat in front of Hinata this time. Lev was still ecstatic from last night's practice, and he hummed to himself as he rolled his food around with his chopsticks. 

Kuroo shook his head. "You can't practice with us again until you do more receive practice, Lev."

"I know that!"

Bokuto elbowed Hinata. "Is something wrong?" he asked, head lowering for an almost-whisper.

Hinata kept his eyes forward, narrowed to squint at Kageyama's head partially obscured by Lev. "Kageyama's been acting weird lately. He sat down earlier at that table and just looked at me."

Bokuto shifted his head to look, too, hovering at the same height as Hinata. His head was close to Hinata's now, so Hinata scooted away a little. They weren't touching, but Hinata swore he could feel Bokuto's body warmth.

"He does look quiet? But I don't know him. I've only seen him on the court."

Akaashi turned to them. "If you're not getting along with your setter, then you should try to do something. Your quicks aren't going to get any better like that.

"Akaashi's probably right," Bokuto said. He returned to sitting upright, and he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm definitely right." 

Hinata groaned. "I don't want to talk to him. It sounds painful."

Lev reached across to pat Hinata's hand, his mouth too full to offer any words.

 

* * *

  

Hinata tried to follow Akaashi's advice and approach Kageyama. He walked by Kageyama slowly, pausing and turning in a sudden decision to talk, or he came up to Kageyama after practice. Kageyama shifted away each time. Sometimes Suga or Asahi was there, and Kageyama struck an immediate conversation with them that caught them by surprise. 

"It's not working, Bokuto." Hinata sighed. "He's harder to talk to now."

It was nighttime now, and they were sitting in the room full of cots, lights on but windows dark. It wasn't late enough for everyone to be settling down for sleep. Only a few other people were in the room.

Bokuto kicked his feet up on his cot. "Where is he now?"

Hinata pulled his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them. "Outside with Lev and Kenma, I think," grumbled He was sitting on the cot next to Bokuto, which was probably Akaashi's bed but Bokuto didn't specify.

"Lev, Kenma, and Kageyama?" Bokuto snorted. "That's a weird combination."

"Yeah…" Hinata's mouth didn't leave its frown.

"Hey, hey, don't look so down," Bokuto said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Hinata groaned and buried his face in his knees. "I broke our setter."

"Oh, that's not true."

Hinata wasn't looking, but he could hear a thudding noise from Bokuto. When he lifted his head, he saw Bokuto patting the other end of his cot.

"C'mere," Bokuto said.

"What?"

Bokuto leaned closer, and Hinata looked up, reacting too slowly to back away. Bokuto grabbed him by his waist and pulled him over, and Hinata stumbled and almost fell. Bokuto laughed as Hinata tumbled into his chest. Hinata stiffened and spluttered, Bokuto's shirt muffling the noises.

"Sorry, my bad," Bokuto said apologetically.

Hinata tried to sit up, but he bumped into Bokuto and ended up in his lap. Hinata scooted away when he found his balance.

"You know, maybe Akaashi can help," Bokuto said. He clapped his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata brushed a hand over his hair and shook his head. "What were we talking about again?" he asked dazedly.

"For Kageyama. Maybe another setter can talk to him." 

"Oh." Hinata moved his hands to his lap and sat still, clumsiness waning. Bokuto had a point, Kageyama might listen to another setter. Suga was another choice, but Suga probably already tried. And this wasn't something Kenma could be convinced to do, he didn't like painful, private confrontations.

Bokuto nodded. "Akaashi can do it. Probably."

Hinata was a little worried about Kageyama, but after a few more minutes of talking with Bokuto, it sounded like less of a problem. Hinata wrinkled the covers as he fidgeted with his hands to distract himself from becoming nervous again.

 

* * *

 

Nothing was ever simple with Bokuto, Akaashi knew. He seemed straight forward, but he complicated attacks by switching between feints and spikes, swung through moods, and eyed the first year spiker from another team with dangerous awe. 

"But he's so adorab--"

"I really don't want to hear it."

Bokuto trailed after Akaashi as they walked into the gym. "Then how about another topic?"

Voluntarily switching topics from something that was already about Bokuto made Akaashi raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"It's Kageyama." Bokuto's voice fell to a half serious whisper, and Akaashi noticed Kageyama standing a few feet away with the rest of Karasuno. Kageyama was at a noticeable distance from Hinata, but he was staring at Hinata from the side.

Akaashi sighed. "Are they still fighting?"

"I don't know if you could call it fighting, but they're not talking."

Akaashi rubbed his hand into his face, squashing his cheek as he groaned. "Are you telling me to do something?"

Bokuto clapped his hands together. "That would be great!"

"What? I didn't say yes.

"Oh, come on! Please?" 

Akaashi walked faster, leaning his head forward to demonstrate his unwillingness. Bokuto dragged him into unreasonable demands sometimes, but this was a terrible one. He only knew Kageyama's name, and that he was an accurate setter. This was really a problem between Kageyama and Hinata.

"Akaashi, please do me this favor, and I'll… I'll… This'll be the last thing I ever ask for!"

Akaashi stopped to turn his head, and Bokuto knocked into his shoulder, inertia fulfilling itself.

"If you keep saying this'll be the last time, then I'm not going to believe you. No." Akaashi pushed at Bokuto's forehead to emphasize his point.

Bokuto whined. "But Kageyama's a setter! You can probably talk to him better than I can, and he's avoiding Hinata. Besides, you're the one who told Hinata to patch things up with Kageyama!"

That was true, but that wasn't a good argument. "Hinata should be the one to do it."

Bokuto shot him a betrayed look as he stretched his arms to prepare for practice. "You're just afraid. I thought you were an owl, but you're…" Bokuto bent his outstretched arm to wipe an imaginary tear. "You're really a chicken."

"That's not going to work on anyone older than ten years old."

Bokuto drifted away to complete his stretches. Which was fine to Akaashi, he could now do the same in peace by himself. He picked up his leg and folded it behind him. 

He idly looked around the gym, away from Bokuto. If he faced Bokuto, then Bokuto could try to make pitiful expressions that were just childish and annoying. Instead he glanced at Karasuno. Hinata was poking his captain and tugging on his shirt, and his mouth was moving. Akaashi didn't know anyone else, but he saw Kageyama stretching by himself, too, blankly staring at the ground. The blankness could've been from concentration.

Fukurodani's first practice match started once everyone was present and limber. Bokuto was in ordinary form today, although he narrowed his eyes at Akaashi and intentionally gave a rough hit on the back as a pat. Akaashi coughed from it.

"Honestly, Bokuto." He glanced at Bokuto, waiting for a reply, but Bokuto and the rest of Fukurodani riveted their attention elsewhere.

Akaashi threw his gaze to the Karasuno and Nekoma match to follow their line of sight. He just managed to catch Hinata leaping in the air, and Kageyama's toss synchronized to his palm perfectly The ball wobbled through its path, and Akaashi noticed it wasn't a simple arc. It reached its peak and fell, descending into Hinata's spike already in motion.

The spike scored a point, and Akaashi knew that the other team was too stunned to be able to receive or block it. Kageyama was ecstatic with the result, but after a moment he spun to Hinata and yelled at him.

"Their quick is back, then?" Bokuto asked. "They made up?"

"That's not the same toss." Akaashi scratched his neck and stared.

They were still fighting. Hinata jerked his head away after Kageyama said something. 

"That success might've just been a fluke." Akaashi returned to their practice match, twisting to face the net again. Bokuto followed him when Akaashi caught his attention with an elbow jab.

In between serves and other lapses of action, Akaashi looked over to Karasuno, and he didn't see the quick succeed again.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto's complaints were so persistent that Akaashi had to step outside. Hinata joined in to bother Akaashi at some point, curious at first but escalating to hopeful and obnoxious support with Bokuto. 

"Earlier, he made a terrible toss to me," Hinata told him, his whine a convincing imitation of Bokuto's. "An ordinary one. Ukai said Kageyama unconsciously tried to make it easier to hit, but it sucked."

Kageyama's attempt confused and annoyed Hinata, but Akaashi understood that Kageyama had no other way to express how much he wanted their quick to work again. Their synchrony had yet to reemerge, and their frustration was getting worse. They weren't used as a set in recent practices, but Akaashi heard that they tried practicing on their own. Those were quiet and tense, and their apprentice manager helped, but it wasn't enough.

Akaashi found Lev, Yaku, and Suga wandering around outside. Suga's presence didn't make sense until he heard them talk about receive practice with Kuroo and Daichi, but Akaashi didn't care. That sounded dull, and Lev seemed to know that too.

Akaashi kept walking. He was considering going back inside, since Bokuto and Hinata probably cooled off after that amount of time. Or he could just slip by them now that their guard was down.

When he reached for the doorknob, the door swung open. Kageyama's eyes were concentrated on the floor, his mouth set in a sliver of a frown. He didn't throw the door open, so Akaashi knew he wasn't angry or upset.

Kageyama lifted his head when an obstruction shadowed him, and he knitted his eyebrows further. "Akaashi?"

Akaashi stepped to the side. "Sorry for being in your way."

Kageyama didn't walk through the door. He raised an eyebrow. "Bokuto said you wanted to talk with me?"

Akaashi's arm fell. "Of course he said that."

Kageyama tilted his head. "So he was wrong?"

Bokuto is always wrong, he almost said, but sometimes there was a grain of truth in Bokuto's words. Buried underneath several useless layers.

"He's wrong, but I think I should say something anyway." Akaashi let out a resigned huff of air.

Kageyama still wasn't quite frowning, just standing quietly. That almost reminded him of Kenma, excluding the interest lit in his eyes. Kageyama focused his eyes on Akaashi instead of sliding his eyes to scope out something else.

Akaashi realized that Kageyama was expecting him to say something or instruct them to move. They were still in the doorway.

"Let's go outside," Akaashi said. "It's probably for the best that we stay as far away from Bokuto as possible for this."

Akaashi led them to a tree away from the building. Lev, Yaku, and Suga were still talking, situated close to another doorway. Akaashi could spot them thanks to Lev's excessive hand gestures in the air.

Kageyama folded his legs to the grass, prompting Akaashi to follow.

"Why did Bokuto say that?" Kageyama asked. He rested his hands in his lap, but he still fidgeted with his fingers.

Akaashi rubbed the back of his head. Hinata should be the one to say this, teammates were supposed to compromise by their own volition. "Hinata told Bokuto that you two aren't getting along."

"I'm not getting along…with Bokuto?"

"No, Hinata."

Kageyama's hands stilled, and his nose wrinkled. "We get along just fine. We practice--"

"That's not talking."

Kageyama's mouth twitched. "My toss is fine."

"I know." Akaashi sighed. "I saw your new toss earlier. Your teamwork is what's suffering."

Kageyama didn't deny that. He squared his shoulders and mumbled, "It's Hinata's fault, too."

"I heard about Hinata wanting to improve his spike."

"No," Kageyama said quickly, "not improve. Change. He usually keeps his eyes closed, and now he wants to have them open to spike." 

Akaashi cocked his head to match his arched eyebrow. "Like spikers are supposed to?"

Kageyama slumped and groaned. "Just forget it."

"No, what's wrong with it? I've never heard of a spiker doing that before. I wouldn't know anything about it."

Kageyama's hand lowered to the grass, and he absentmindedly swirled the blades between his fingers. "I liked Hinata keeping his eyes closed. If he has to open them, then he doesn't trust me anymore."

"If he didn't trust you, he wouldn't jump at all," Akaashi said. He didn't know Kageyama was having trouble reciprocating trust; of course that would ruin their quicks. A blip of hesitation could make their connection crumble.

"He asks for tosses still," Kageyama added, his eyes clearer. "But we can't match each other." He sat up straighter, glancing back up at Akaashi. "Does Bokuto ever miss your tosses?"

Akaashi snorted. "Of course he does now and then. He goes into slumps sometimes from it, or if he's blocked too often. He tells me to stop tossing to him." Akaashi sunk in his seat and groaned. "Sometimes I toss to him just to keep that from happening. If I choose other spikers at the wrong time, Bokuto would definitely lose confidence."

Kageyama's eyes were wider as he listened. They were narrowed sometimes, enough to make Akaashi think that the slant of them was from temperament, but intensity was the better word. Kageyama was more thoughtful than intense right now, and his slackened posture was easier to read. The blue in his eyes looked deeper now that they were round and full of thought, and the skin of his face was smoothed instead of curling around a frown.

"You have problems with Bokuto, too," Kageyama summarized to himself. His gaze flitted back. "Do you have anything else with him, though?"

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?"

Kageyama squirmed and fidgeted again. "Are you friends with Bokuto?"

"Yes."

"You don't have any problems being friends?"

Akaashi crossed his arms. "Aren't you friends with Hinata?"

"I don't know. But I'm not talking about friendship…"

"Then what? I'm not a mind reader. What else is wrong?"

Kageyama dipped his head down, his eyes guarded. "Can you promise not to tell?"

"I promise. No one will know."

Kageyama mumbled something, but it was too low and hurried.

"What?"

Kageyama's lips had halting movements, stuttering from reluctance. The actual sounds weren't stuttered though, just his mouth. He wriggled to sit higher, his hands clasped tightly and head bowed. "I like Hinata." 

Akaashi didn't need to ask for clarification. Kageyama's discomfort couldn't be that high just because of friendship. He grimaced, painfully aware of what the whole picture looked like now.

"I can't give you that kind of advice, Kageyama," he said, mindful of Kageyama's wariness.

"So you're not like that with Bokuto?" Kageyama asked.

"That bumbling moron? No way. I think I'd be exhausted with him."

Kageyama shifted, his bent legs rising for his hands to rest around his knees. "I have no idea how to fix this." 

Akaashi felt his chest tug with the word fix. Akaashi was horrible with problems such as this, but that sounded like a deprecating word to use.

"Maybe it's just a crush," Akaashi said. "How long have you felt this way?"

Kageyama gave a meek shrug.

"Where teammates are concerned, romance is usually polarizing. It can make or break teamwork." Akaashi's stomach dropped from what he knew would happen if Kageyama tried to confess to Hinata. Akaashi had no experience with romance, but he wasn't stupid. Bokuto brightened near Hinata and lavished him with praise to the point of making Hinata flustered. That, and the fact that Bokuto sheepishly moped to Akaashi about Hinata, spelled out mutual attraction.

Kageyama stiffened. "Why?"

Akaashi pressed his fingers to his temple. "You're only first years, and your team's attack revolves around you two. There's so much time for a relationship to turn sour."

That was all true. Akaashi heard it from other players, so he didn't pull an excuse out of nowhere. It was a genuine concern. Those two were too hot headed for anything to happen smoothly. And he didn't need to mention anything about Hinata and Bokuto at this moment; Akaashi thought Kageyama had enough of a conversation for one day.

"So I should wait, then?" 

"Yes, wait. Wait until you're ready to face whatever might happen."

The future was a terrifying thing, and that seemed to quiet Kageyama to Akaashi's satisfaction. Akaashi got to his feet.

"I'm heading back. Lunch is going to start soon."

Kageyama didn't move, though, so Akaashi decided to leave by himself.

 

* * *

 

Hinata found it easier to inch into Bokuto's side now, less afraid of humiliating himself or having someone like Kuroo snort. Kuroo just sighed, he didn't really comment or tease.

"Can we practice again tonight?" Hinata asked.

Lev's head darted up. "Spiking practice?"

"Lev, you're practicing with me and Daichi tonight," Kuroo said. He flashed a grin when Lev slouched his shoulders.

"Receives are boring."

"No wonder you can't receive," Akaashi said, veiled with a cough.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Lev, it's not a secret." Kuroo hooked a thumb in the air to point at Hinata. "He's also terrible with receives."

Hinata bristled, his cheeks puffing. "That's mean."

"Kenma agrees with me."

"Leave me out of this."

Bokuto slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, leaning forward with a glint. "Hinata's a better spiker."

"Well, yeah, if Kageyama's around to enable mach 6, then Hinata is good," Kuroo said, leaning as well. He reached the same angle as Bokuto and tilted his hand side to side in a mildly receptive gesture. "Otherwise, Lev's better than Hinata."

Lev sat up straighter. He hummed and twisted his nose to the air.

"Don't get cocky, Lev," Kuroo added.

"Hinata's better, it's okay to feel jealous," Bokuto said in a mock coo. He turned and rubbed a hand in Hinata's hair, and Hinata blinked repeatedly from the pressure.

"Lev's tall. He'll grow into his potential someday."

"You don't sound too hopeful," Kenma said.

"That's because I'm not projecting my own ego onto someone else." Kuroo coughed under his hand.

The argument was playfully pointless, but Kuroo lost track of time sitting in the cafeteria. He was startled by a sudden hand on his shoulder, and he turned to meet Daichi's sharp smile.

"Practice is going to start soon."

"Yeah, I know," Kuroo lied. "God, don't scare me like that."

"You're right, though, Daichi. Let's go." Bokuto removed himself from Hinata with a sigh, and he picked up his tray.

Hinata trailed after him, skipping to catch up. Bokuto had long strides, and movements like getting out from a bench seat were swift, making Hinata almost drop his tray in surprise.

Hinata didn't mind it. Bokuto seemed amused by watching Hinata hurry, and Hinata skidded into place next to him to see his expression up close.

"Come on, let's go to practice," Bokuto said after they dumped their trash.

Hinata scooted into his side again, glimmering and nodding. Bokuto's hand dropped to rest on Hinata's shoulder, jostling it good-naturedly and smiling down at him.

When they made it to the gym, a jolt rippled through Hinata when he bumped into someone, and he flinched away from Bokuto in recoil.

"Sorry, Kageyama, we didn't see you there," Bokuto said.

Kageyama blinked up at them. "That's alright." The line of his mouth pressed together didn't agree with his neutral tone, and Bokuto's smile faded, head tilting.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked Kageyama.

"No." Kageyama stepped around them, frown hardening.

Hinata's eyes trailed Kageyama's path out. Kageyama was leaving the gym, even though practice was going to start.

"Oh god," Hinata heard Akaashi say. He turned to see, and Akaashi stepped by them, arms swinging as he picked up his pace in a hurried walk.

"Why is Akaashi following him?" Hinata asked.

Bokuto shrugged, his shoulders dropping back down too slowly to be sure.

 

* * *

 

"Kageyama, you did that on purpose," Akaashi snapped as he followed. Kageyama wasn't running, so he caught up easily, but he didn't hear a response.

Akaashi reached for Kageyama's shoulder, and that made Kageyama turn.

"It was an accident," Kageyama said, eyes steely. "Hinata walked into me."

"You have to be nicer to your teammate," Akaashi began, and at the immediate reaction reflected in Kageyama, Akaashi paused. Kageyama shifted defensively.

One conversation was all he had to do, just speak once with Kageyama. He wasn't Akaashi's responsibility. He couldn't stop now, though. He was standing in front of Kageyama alone, more advice on his tongue. If Akaashi didn't say something, then no one was going to, because  _no one_ around here talked anything through. 

"I can't do it, I can't wait," Kageyama said. "I thought about it at lunch. I'm going to tell Hinata something before Bokuto does."

"Before Bokuto?" Akaashi echoed.

"Hinata's spending a lot of time with him."

Akaashi didn't peg him as the jealous type, but jealousy was the easiest way for someone to see the spark between other people. If Kageyama was defensive, then he was probably jealous. 

"Kageyama, seriously, don't do it. Don't you care about volleyball too?"

Kageyama's frown flickered. "Volleyball's not going anywhere," he said after a moment.

"If you and Hinata fight any further--which will happen if you do this, trust me--then one or both of you will be pushed to the sideline. Your quick will just get worse until it's nonexistent."

Kageyama maintained eye contact, but he had a strained grimace twisting his mouth now. His eyes were lit again, the slant in them highlighting the dark pupils more than anything else. 

"That wouldn't happen." He shook his head. "Why am I even talking to you? Why isn't Daichi telling me, or Suga, if it's true?"

"Alright. I can ask them. Want me to?"

"No, they don't know," he said in a rush, eyes flashing with realization.

"Then they can't tell you this." Akaashi looked at the ground to shuffle his feet and buy more time to think. "Look, just don't say or do anything. You can't ignore Hinata, but ignore the urge to say something reckless. I heard about the physical fight you two ended up in a few weeks ago.

Kageyama's mouth opened, frown still tugging the corners, and Akaashi reached forward to stop him. Kageyama didn't look like he was going to say something acquiescent.

Akaashi grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him in the direction of the practice gym. "Go back inside. I'll have a talk with Bokuto."

That sentence left his mouth involuntarily and he sighed in irritation. He was getting sick of talking.

  

* * *

 

Hinata shifted his eyes between the two courts. Originally he was just glancing at Bokuto, discretely turning to side eye him, but then he caught Akaashi and Bokuto both looking over. Bokuto waved at Hinata, grinning despite Konoha's light slap to his arm. Akaashi's eyes were elsewhere. 

Hinata traced Akaashi's gaze, and he found Kageyama at the end. Kageyama clutched a ball in his hand and spun it, preparing himself for a jump serve.

"Hinata, pay attention!" Nishinoya yelled.

Hinata jumped, and he span around to return to the game. Kageyama's serve flew by, and it was received with a pair of arms trembling from the force slamming into them. Hinata was sucked into the momentum of the game now, already forgetting about Akaashi and Bokuto watching.

Fukurodani won their game, and they were standing around as Nekoma completed their penalty lap of flying falls. Hinata didn't notice until Karasuno's own match ended, and by then, all teams were finished for the day.

Hinata ran up to Bokuto, his arms and feet slowing when he was near to creep closer. He froze at Kageyama's name spilling from Akaashi's mouth, and he tilted his head.

"What about Kageyama?"

Akaashi flinched a step back. "How long have you been standing there?"

"All I heard was 'Kageyama'."

Akaashi patted his shoulder. "I'm just going to go help Kageyama with…practice. That's what I meant."

Hinata bounced on his toes. "We're practicing with Kageyama tonight?"

"No. Separately." Akaashi pulled away, and he left to find Kageyama.

Hinata moved to Bokuto's side, body tilting to stare questioningly at Akaashi.

"What's going on?" 

Bokuto waved his hand. "Akaashi dragged himself into a mess."

 

* * *

 

Akaashi stopped in front of Kageyama, catching his attention by clearing his throat. Kageyama glanced over expectantly. 

"They're practicing together again, but I told Bokuto to not do anything stupid." 

Kageyama's face fell in disappointment. "Isn't that like telling  _Hinata_ to not do anything stupid?"

"Well I can't babysit them. Besides, if they like each other, I can't really stop them if they try."

That wasn't what Kageyama needed to hear, but Akaashi skimmed over that anyway.

Kageyama turned to walk away. With the extra practice held by Bokuto and Kuroo, they didn't need help cleaning up after it--that was Bokuto and Kuroo's problem--but that left Kageyama with being able to leave as soon as possible.

Akaashi caught his wrist. "Wait."

"What?" Kageyama asked. "What else?"

"Want to practice with me?"

Akaashi released his hand then. He had Kageyama's attention, and Kageyama wasn't trying to move away.

"With you and Bokuto?"

"No. Just me. Setter practice." 

Kageyama's head swiveled at _setter_. The timing was unmistakable. Akaashi had an idea of how much Kageyama cared about volleyball, which was why used that card in their last conversation, but he didn't realize how true that was until he spent time with and watched Kageyama. Kageyama was undeniably devoted to the sport.

Akaashi led him outside to find a smaller gym. He knew there was one nearby, so he gathered a few volleyballs in his arms and stepped out.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to share the gym with Bokuto and Hinata."

"Yeah, I don't want to." Kageyama followed behind, letting Akaashi guide in front. Kageyama was quiet for the walk, but Akaashi didn't find the silence that awkward. Kageyama seemed pleasant to be around, anyway, compared to what Akaashi expected.

Akaashi asked Kageyama how he practiced alone. Kageyama set up water bottles to demonstrate, picking some lying around and lining them in front of the net.

"You can actually hit these?" Akaashi asked, his eyebrows wrinkling together.

Kageyama nodded, and he pointed at a water bottle. "I'll hit this one."

He moved into position and and lifted his arms, tossing the ball with a graceful twist in his wrists and splayed out fingers. Akaashi thought Kageyama would look clumsy, but he had admirable control in his arms and hands. 

Akaashi forgot to watch the ball's arc. He noticed a water bottle knocked over moments later, and he drew his sight back to Kageyama with a sheepish smile. He didn't admit that he missed part of the toss.

"That was amazing. Can you do that again?"

Kageyama's mouth pulled into a twitching line, the corners lifted despite his attempt to fight it.

Kageyama repeated the toss, aiming at a target further than the last. Akaashi saw it rise and then fall with dead accuracy, the angle and distance aligning perfectly. It was such a satisfying arc that Akaashi asked to see one more before giving it a try.

Akaashi's toss felt duller now. It hit the ground near the bottle he targeted, but drifted too far to knock it down.

"This is a lot harder than I thought." He wasn't even using a unique toss, he made an ordinary one with normal speed and angle. Kageyama's toss was new to him; Akaashi heard that just a couple weeks ago, Kageyama was using a different kind.

Kageyama picked up a ball. "You don't need this kind of accuracy with your toss, though. Yours has a wider range to hit. Mine just falls."

His didn't _just_ fall, it dropped sharply, as if Kageyama still had that impeccable control over the ball.

It wasn't something that Akaashi envied, though. That was likely the result of tedious practice, and he couldn't dedicate himself _that_ much to volleyball.

"How much do you practice?" Akaashi asked.

"Every day. But people tell me I already have natural talent anyway." Kageyama bounced the ball on the floor, and he made another toss.

Akaashi suspected as much. Kageyama had to have natural proficiency to make his new toss work so quickly.

Akaashi made more tosses of his own, aiming for water bottles but still missing them often. Some of his tosses knocked over the wrong one, or multiple bottles if he was sloppy or unlucky.

"This is kind of tiring," Akaashi said. It was also embarrassing, but Kageyama didn't comment on Akaashi's failures. Kageyama quietly lit up when Akaashi nailed it. At his own victories, he made excited little fist pumps and yelled _yes._

"Why don't you toss to me, then? I'll spike."

Akaashi's hands slipped on the ball, and it fell on the floor. "Spike it? You can spike?" 

Kageyama shrugged and nodded. "It's useful. Especially when Daichi threatened to make me quit being the setter. I could've been a spiker."

Akaashi bent to pick the ball up. When he straightened, he stared at Kageyama in confusion. "Daichi was going to do that? But you're a great setter."

"It was when I first joined. I got into a fight with Hinata."

Akaashi scratched his head with a dull blankness in his eyes. "Of course you did."

Kageyama stepped away from Akaashi. "Try tossing to me from here."

Akaashi complied, jumping up to set to Kageyama. Kageyama's leap didn't have the same incredible timing that his tosses did, but his hand still connected with the ball. A considerably loud slam followed, and the ball's trail of bounces dribbled until they died a couple feet away.

"You really can spike," Akaashi said. "And well."

Kageyama rubbed his neck, shoulders hitching as his mouth twisted more.

"It's not that big a deal," Kageyama mumbled. "I know other setters who can spike too."

"Really? Who? Suga?"

"No. Someone from Seijou."

"Oh, Oikawa. Figures." Akaashi shook his head.

"You know him?"

"Not really. Just his name." Akaashi stooped to collect another ball. He tossed again, and Kageyama's timing improved a bit. His arm swing was quicker, and the ball wobbled less.

"You should give it a try," Kageyama said. He chose a nearby volleyball and lifted it, offering a toss with the gesture.

Akaashi slowly cringed. "I've never spiked before in my life."

"I didn't either before my first spike." Kageyama raised the ball again.

"I can't really...argue with that kind of logic." Akaashi motioned for a toss reluctantly. 

His arm cut through empty air, the ball lobbing in its arc before he brought his hand down. Akaashi landed with a grimace.

"That was terrible," Akaashi said.

"Hinata did that just the other day."

Akaashi stumbled when he snorted at the comment. Kageyama was probably exaggerating, but the image of Hinata flapping through the air was amusing.

"Want to try again?"

"No. Spiking's not for me." Akaashi refused Kageyama's prodding, and after a few minutes, they moved on to just tossing.

Akaashi found it easy to talk with Kageyama throughout their private practice. He was more careful with his words earlier, but talking about setting was a safe topic, and Kageyama seemed really into it. He asked Akaashi for advice, and although Akaashi didn't think he was an extraordinary setter with anything new to say, Kageyama gave him sincere attention.

"It's getting late," Akaashi eventually said. "I think Bokuto's practice is over."

Kageyama frowned. "I think you're right," he said with a sigh. He followed Akaashi out, carrying some of the volleyballs for Akaashi.

Akaashi yawned in the walk back. He almost moved his hand to his mouth to cover it, but he stiffened his arms instead. The two volleyballs in his arms only wobbled a little. The rest were in Kageyama's arms, since he asked to help.

After they dumped them in the volleyball cart, Akaashi brushed his hands together. "I'm tired now. I'm turning in for the night. Goodnight, Kageyama." He waved and turned to briefly address Bokuto. "You can put this away," he said while gesturing to the cart.

"No fair. Just help us," Hinata said. He made to reach for Akaashi, while Bokuto waved back.

"Night Akaashi!"

Akaashi didn't look back, but he hoped Kageyama went to bed right away, too.

 

* * *

 

Hinata woke up earlier than he should have. He couldn't help it, he was still anxious from yesterday. Last night, Hinata sat with Bokuto again on his bed, perching at the edge without Bokuto asking. Hinata wanted to join him again, and he sat with a wary smile until Bokuto motioned him closer. Hinata couldn't remember what they talked about, but he fell asleep next to Bokuto, and he woke up clutching Bokuto's arm. 

He flattened his face on the cafeteria table. The place was empty, so he wasn't concerned with someone finding him. He groaned into the table surface, his arms falling next to his head. Hinata didn't how long he stayed there, but after some time passed, something shook his shoulder.

Hinata jerked up, yelping and shooting his arms to the air.

"Sorry," Bokuto said, smiling apologetically as he took a seat next to Hinata. "I didn't think you'd be up."

Hinata lowered his hands and turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Bokuto! Morning!" Hinata sat up straight.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I just woke up. I'm not tired anymore." Hinata bumped his fists together and swung his feet under his seat. Bokuto was tilting his head, staring but yawning and covering his mouth.

"I'm still a little tired, but I don't think I can sleep now either," Bokuto said. He stretched his arms and bent them above his head.

Hinata watched quietly, eyes flickering between Bokuto's arms and his face. Bokuto rubbed his eyes and dropped his arms, but he still sleepily mumbled.

"Slept well, at least?"

Hinata nodded. "I wish today wasn't the last day of camp."

Bokuto's shoulders fell. "I didn't think about that," he said with a whine. "Why'd you remind me? You're leaving soon."

Bokuto leaned forward and slinked his arms around Hinata. Hinata tensed in surprise, but he relaxed after a few moments. Bokuto's arms and chest felt warm, a soft and slow pulse of heat, and Hinata squirmed from the sensation.

Bokuto pulled away, a pout pinching his mouth. "When do you leave?"

"After the last practice today. So I can't join you for spiking practice," Hinata said.

"Then let's make he most of today!" Bokuto patted his legs and span in his seat to face Hinata more.

"Did Akaashi talk to Kageyama? Kageyama seemed better yesterday. After they went outside for some reason."

Bokuto drummed his hands. "Yeah, I've got to hand it to Akaashi. He actually did it."

 

* * *

 

Kageyama threw the volleyball on the floor. It bounced back up, past his head, and he let it fall instead of catching it. 

Practice hadn't started yet. Almost everyone was here for the last morning practice, but some were running late. All Kageyama knew was that Lev was one of those people.

He sighed and crouched for the ball he dropped. A pair of feet appeared in his line of sight on the ground, and when he glanced up, he found Akaashi standing there.

"Morning, Kageyama."

"Morning," Kageyama said. He stood up with the ball in his hands, fingers curling and tapping it.

"How're you feeling? Everything alright?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I guess."

Honestly, he had a headache from thinking about Hinata. He saw them sitting close together at breakfast, and he rolled his eyes and snorted as he stabbed his food. Suga eyed the violent chopsticks, but he didn't say anything. He just placed a hand over Kageyama's wrists to signal him to stop.

Akaashi shifted his feet. "Well, as long as you're alright, then I suppose there's nothing else I can do. Just don't do anything rash."

Kageyama was getting tired of hearing Akaashi scold him, but he shrugged again and nodded. Akaashi meant well, at least.

Kageyama watched Akaashi walk away to return to his team. Akaashi wasn't as cordial as Suga, but he still greeted his teammates and started stretching while talking. He delivered his greeting to Bokuto with a deadpan expression, and Kageyama saw Bokuto's jaw clack shut.

"Kageyama, practice is starting," Daichi called out. Karasuno was on the side of the court opposite Fukurodani, and Kageyama was still staring into space.

Kageyama averted his eyes back. Daichi clapped him on the back, and Kageyama let out a grunt. Daichi flashed him a smile and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kageyama sighed. "You didn't scare me."

He returned to his place on the court and watched Asahi serve for the start of the match. Kageyama didn't anyone's names from Fukurodani aside from Bokuto and Akaashi, so he didn't know who received it. He was only aware of the delivery to Akaashi.

Kageyama traced the ball's descent into Akaashi's hands. Akaashi was modest about his abilities, but Kageyama knew he was still a phenomenal setter. The ball was set to Bokuto in a clean arc, a quick movement that Kageyama still saw in time. Akaashi's arms twitched, and they betrayed his intent.

Nishinoya appeared at the end of the ball's path, and his receive sent it to Kageyama. He paused to briefly think about which spiker to use, and he spotted Tanaka before deciding to toss to him. It was too sudden for Fukurodani to respond, and their libero dived too late.

Fukurodani still won. They were a much more mature team, after all. Kageyama didn't mind the loss, but Hinata gave him a funny look, eyebrows quirked in an incredulous line.

"Our quick still isn't working that often."

Kageyama exhaled through his nose, glancing over Hinata slowly. "I know." He stepped around Hinata and joined the others for their penalty run.

 

* * *

 

Hinata's heart wasn't in his chest anymore. He was alone with Bokuto outside, the both of them leaning against the wall, and he realized that he really, really wanted to say or do something. His mouth didn't form the words he wanted, and he was too short to try anything. Hinata ended up staring at Bokuto, eyes tracing along Bokuto's face and occasionally fixating on his mouth.

"Hinata? Are you listening?" Bokuto tilted his head.

Hinata mimicked his movement to continue staring, but then he smiled uneasily and righted himself. 

"No, I wasn't. Sorry."

Bokuto shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You're going to leave soon, and you're not even paying attention."

Hinata rocked back on his heels. "Well, I tried!"

"What's the problem then?"

"No problem!"

Bokuto cocked his head to the other side. "Really? You've just been staring at me the past few minutes."

"No I haven't." 

Bokuto bent down, his head lowering near Hinata's. "Yeah. You have."

Hinata leaned back to place more distance between them. Bokuto didn't move away, his eyes leveling with Hinata's and softening. They blinked and shined, the gleam glistening across them, and Hinata was so caught in them that he didn't notice Bokuto hovering closer. Bokuto nudged their lips together slowly, slowly rolled his mouth until they were pressed together, and Hinata stiffened. 

Hinata's mouth shifted timidly, more tentative than experimental. Bokuto's eyes were closer, though, and his mouth was still moving, and Hinata let his head tilt alongside the pressure of Bokuto's mouth.

Bokuto pulled away. He brushed his hand across the back of his neck. "I've... Oops?"

Hinata saw Bokuto's eyes flash past, to something in the distance. Hinata turned, and Kageyama was standing there a few feet away, hand still on the open door.

Hinata shuffled his feet to face him fully. "Kageyama?" 

Kageyama's stare hardened, and his mouth tightened from its slackened state. He span on his heels and slammed the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

   

 

Kageyama remained in his seat, eyes trained on the specks of chipped paint on the table. The cafeteria was empty for now, although lunch would fill it soon.

Lunch, then the last practice, and then a bus ride home. That was what it'd take to leave. Kageyama swallowed dryly at the thought. This week was responsible for his team's growth, and their growth was fantastic and fast, but it also widened the fissure in his quick with Hinata. 

Hinata was taken. Hinata was funny, cute, stupid, obnoxious, amazing, stupid, and loud, and short, and he was the only one who could hit his toss at its full potential, but he was taken.

Silence filled the room. Kageyama couldn't bring himself to cry or think about it critcally enough to consider crying, but his chest felt hollow. It was an empty bubble with a numb, dull kind of pain, and Kageyama just stared. 

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Kageyama didn't care that they led inside, heading right for his table.

"Kageyama, Bokuto--"

"Shut up," Kageyama said quietly.

He heard a sigh. A resigned one, but the person sat down on the same bench anyway, at the end instead of next to him.

"They're both the dumbest, most impulsive people I've ever met," Akaashi said. His voice was quiet too, and soft, but Kageyama still repeated himself and told Akaashi to stop talking.

Akaashi didn't move. A couple more sighs escaped his mouth over the next few minutes, also low and soft. Akaashi was tired, Kageyama guessed. Not drained in the way he was, but they were both suddenly tired when half an hour ago they weren't.

Exhaustion weighed Kageyama's eyelids a little further. They were wide and blank right after he shut the door and ran, but they slanted alongside a brief scowl, and now they were drooping. For the first time since Kageyama could remember, he didn't want to go to practice. Even when they fought, Kageyama kept going, even when he pushed for extra practice alone with Hinata in the middle of their fight.

He hung his head and slid his hand alongside the table. The surface was smooth and cold, and Kageyama rubbed his hand back and forth until the sensation felt meaningless.

"Lunch is going to start soon," Akaashi said finally. He folded his arms behind his head to stretch them, and he stood up. "Are you going to move?"

Kageyama sighed and dragged his arms away to get up. "Fine," he sighed.

Kageyama didn't feel like eating at the moment, so he followed Akaashi out the door. Akaashi didn't ask him to follow, but the sound of footsteps made him turn his head and notice Kageyama walking behind.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Akaashi asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Kageyama slowed his feet at the doorway outside.

Akaashi sighed and moved his hand to briefly press against his forehead. "Look, Kageyama, I'm sorry that Hinata doesn't...he's not..." Akaashi lowered his arm. "I can't believe that they just kissed... Ridiculous..." 

 

Kageyama places his hands around his elbows and shrugged. "I don't care." 

Kageyama shuffled away from the door when Kuroo and Yaku approached. Kuroo paused to glance between them.

"What's going on?" Kuroo asked.

"Nothing," Akaashi said. He grabbed Kageyama's shoulders and gently pushed him away from the building.

"I really don't care," Kageyama muttered.

"If you don't care, then can you go to practice today?"

Kageyama jerked his head. His mouth worked open and closed, but nothing came out, so his nose just wrinkled.

Akaashi moved his feet uncomfortably. Kageyama was aware that this wasn't Akaashi's problem, and he felt a twinge of guilt, but--

"Akaashi, why do you care?"

"What?" Akaashi turned to the side with his arms crossed. He was shifting again, and it distracted Kageyama enough to trail his eyes over Akaashi. They were both still in practice clothes, different colored jerseys with numbers for their teams, and Kageyama noticed the bare skin of Akaashi's arms as he adjusted them. It was too warm for sleeves, and the reminder made Kageyama itch.

"You're a younger setter. I guess I feel I should help somehow, like Bokuto did with Hinata's feint."

"Like Bokuto did with Hinata?" Kageyama echoed.

Akaashi shot his hand out and cringed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant, from one volleyball player to another. We're from different teams, but sometimes you can't talk to your teammates." Akaashi turned his head. "Great, now I just can't stop talking. I blame Bokuto."

There was something in that thought that Kageyama liked. He he still heard Akaashi talk, and he still felt tired and hollow, but he didn't want to have this problem. He wanted to not care about Bokuto and Hinata.

He stared at Akaashi blankly, his eyes clearing for a moment in thought. Akaashi stopped talking.

"Kageyama, are--"

Kageyama's movement interrupted him. Kageyama pressed against him gently, mouth resting on Akaashi's. He didn't move, stiffening as the realization sunk in. Kageyama couldn't tell if his stomach was supposed to liquefy like this.

After a moment, Kageyama stepped back with rigid shoulders. "I didn't mean to...!"

Akaashi groaned into his hand. " _No one_ stops to think around here." His other hand fell on Kageyama's shoulder, though, halting Kageyama's attempt to leave.

Kageyama's gaze flicked down to the hand on him. It didn't really make him feel better. It made him feel worse, now his head was swimming and the thumping in his chest was disorienting.

"It's okay that you did that, you don't have to feel bad," Akaashi said.

Kageyama thought it was unbelievably stupid of him to do, and Akaashi already told him several times not to do anything wreckless, but Akaashi didn't repeat that lecture. He removed his hand, and he gave Kageyama a soft look.

"Let's just get you some food. You don't look so good."

 

* * *

 

Akaashi guided Kageyama inside with a hand on his back. Akaashi walked behind him silently, afraid to say anything, since he knew that what Kageyama did couldn't be taken back. Especially considering how Bokuto and Hinata were now, laughing close with an arm around each other. 

Kageyama might've been hoping for something like that. Akaashi was flattered that Kageyama looked up to him like Hinata did to Bokuto, but he was very wary of what else Kageyama wanted. If Kageyama actually just jumped from one crush to another, then that complicated everything about Karasuno. More than Bokuto already did.

Akaashi sat next to Kageyama for lunch. Akaashi thought he lost his appetite, but at least Kageyama was eating. 

It was easier to talk to Kageyama than anyone else from Karasuno, even after what happened. Kageyama seemed expectant though, eyes bright and wide again, and Akaashi remembered the practice they had together the other night.

Akaashi leaned his head against his arm. He had no idea what to do about a crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
